Optoelectronic devices source, detect and/or control radiation, including gamma rays, X-rays, ultraviolet and infrared radiation and visible light. Examples of optoelectronic devices include electrical-to-optical or optical-to-electrical transducers, such as light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), polymer light emitting diodes (“PLEDs”), and solar (photovoltaic) cells. Optoelectronic devices often include an electrode made from a transparent conductive oxide through which the radiation can pass. However, conductive oxide electrodes can reflect a portion of the radiation back into the device. This “lost” radiation can decrease light extraction efficiency, waste energy, and reduce output. Accordingly, several improvements in light emission/absorption efficiency of optoelectronic devices may be desirable.